


King Loki

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Multiverse, Short One Shot, black female loki, black!female!Loki, female Laufey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: After a faulty spell disruption, Loki accidentally sent the Avengers into a parallel universe. Here the jotunn had successfully invaded Midgard, at the cost of the destruction of Jötunheimr.





	King Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I sit and think, 'How would I accept alien rulership?' And this happened.

Thor didn’t understand why he was the one to speak to This Loki. While sitting in the dungeons with this teammates, a guard recognized him.

“Thor… Odinson?”

“Aye?”

“Oh shit! Loki’s going to execute the entire unit if she finds you here.”

“What?”

“Sang, have one of the maids prepare a room, Prince Thor, we must ensure that Loki doesn’t catch the scent of the dungeons.”

Sang's response was panicking in the background. Soon there was a rush of movement and 5 men came to escort thor to a luxury room.

* * *

 

Thor was able to convince the guards that he was coming for an official visit. And that he was sorry for not sending word. All the Avengers were placed in his room until Loki and Thor had their meeting. It’s their first.

“Alright, you need to get as much information as possible. Then, if you think it’ll work, ask Loki to send us home.” Natasha was trying to give tips on how to interrogate without interrogation.

“And, what makes you think he’ll listen?”

“Only you know your brother best.”

* * *

 

“Greetings Odinson, and welcome to Midgard.” Thor couldn’t begin to understand what was Loki. He had never seen his brother take on the form of a woman with deep skin color. She looked like that ‘baddies’ back on his own Midgard. Usually, they were presented as potential trophies for men, but never has a royal exude such... sexuality?

“Greetings my lady.” Thor noticed that her court was entirely female. Each one different from the last. They came in all sorts color, nationality, and culture.

“Do you find something amusing, dear prince?”

“I find it funny that you have such a lavish court and your brothers do not.”

“While Helblindi and Býleistr follow father’s lust for battle, a runt is not meant for more. They handle babes and bend over for their masters. Since I am of royal blood, I answer only to them and mother. And since my brothers think ‘governing’ is boring, I do it in their stead. I’m afforded luxuries.”

“So why is your court all human females?”

“They are my wives, they will carry my seed. Each one a representative of their locality.”

“And they have permission to govern?”

“Of course. Bedding them properly ensures their loyalty.”

“Forgiveness, Princess, but why not men?”

“You have seen Laufey, correct?”

“Aye?”

“What is his gender?” Thor thought a moment. Knowing what little he did about frost giants, he considered goading this Loki into monologuing.

“That is a trick question. Frost Giants have no gender. They are those who carry and those who don’t.” Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Correct. Do you know why Laufey appears Dark skinned, Dark-haired, female? Why I appear this way to the Midgardians?”

“No, I do not.”

“Mother taught me that to rule, you must appear as the inferior’s worst nightmare. Apparently, humanity has worked hard to beat down and even eradicate the glory, the essence, that is the black woman. They come in all shapes and sizes and colors. Whatever they’re given, multiplies. They thrive under the greatest adversity. Humanity has made the those, who identify as women, turn against their own sisters, vying for an nonexistent equality. If human women were able to tap into their own Seidr, humanity could have easily defeated the Jotunn.”

“Then what happened? How was your kind able to make such a rebellious race in every other universe and yet here so tamed.”

“A lot of things. The Jotunn only occupy the most northern and southern continents. With us there, it solved their issue of global warming. Then we watched. We studied the history, their DNA, their issues with themselves and their planet. Like children, they bicker amongst themselves. In a fatalistic game of one-upmanship. First, we bribed their politicians, then solved their energy crisis. We destroyed their currency. Taught their families how to farm and take care of themselves. Placed the poor in their own cities and provided the education they needed to survive. We forced the corrupted out of hiding and allow the people to take their own justice. We executed the enablers of their corrupt systems. We forced their utopia down their throats until they knelt and begged to be ruled.”

Wow. Thor’s mouth stood agape. His sister was practically the King of Midgard, and soon, could rule the nine by marrying the Thor of this universe.


End file.
